


You Can Sing?!

by Cleodalecki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: CAS CAN SING!!, Cas sings to Dean!!, Cuddles, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drabble!, Embrassed Cas, How Do I Tag, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, One-Shot, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sleeping Together, Third Wheel Sam, castiel - Freeform, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 06:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5280791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleodalecki/pseuds/Cleodalecki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can sing Cas?!" Dean asked as his jaw dropped.<br/>The ex-angel turned a deep shade of red and he looked to the ground. "N-no..." he held the headphones he was using in his hands and put his phone on the counter.<br/>"Are you sure? That sounded pretty fucking awesome!" Sam ignored the fact that Cas was using his head phones.<br/>"No... I-I can't sing... I was, uh..." Cas bit his lip and smiled small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Sing?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [BlueJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJaye/gifts).



> GUYS IM STRUGGLING PROMPTLESS... PLEASE HELP ME OUT... GIVE A BRO SOME PROMPTS (im totally cool with Wincest Sabriel Sastiel... whatever else)  
> prompt from Supernaturalgeek42(again haha)  
> plus i have a lot of free time so dont be scared to dump a shit ton of prompt off in the comment section <3 enjoi  
> here are the songs  
> Panic! At The Disco Hallelujah= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxYyHHR0Q1c  
> Bon jovi Thank You For Loving Me= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a1ZFkmTHTQ0  
> Nickelback Satellite= https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gmdzbVVin0s

  "I really don't want to deal with you right now Sammy..." Dean rolled his eyes at his brother and turned up the music louder. "I just want my angel..."

  "Dean," Sam sighed as he closed his eyes and leaned back his head on the leather chair. "sorry, just don't be a dick. And remember Cas has a broken leg, so he probably doesn't want to put up with us either."

  Now that Castiel was human, last hunt he went on with Sam and Dean... a vampire had broke his leg. Of course they finished the job, before taking him to the hospital. When they got there, it was about an hour wait after a nurse told the brothers in the waiting room that he had a broken leg, and about another 8 hours before he got to leave. Dean had forced Cas to stay home while they went on a hunt.

  After about another hour of driving in the afternoon, Dean had pulled up to the bunker and yawned before getting out. He got his bag from the back and went to the front door with Sam behind. It was going to be a surprise, they told Cas they would stay at the next town over and that they wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Tonight, Dean was staying home with Cas for a 'date', while Sam went shopping and out to he bar later after Dean claimed 'that he needed to meet somebody'.

  Dean took out the key for the front door from his pocket and pressed his finger to his lips and turned to Sam.

  Sam rolled his eyes, "Hurry up! He's gonna hear us either way-"

  "SHH!!" Dean hissed and turned back to the door and started to unlock it. Both brothers shuffled in and closed the door before Dean smiled "We're home angel!!"

  They both froze in confusion, it smelt like there was something cooking and... was that... singing...?

  Dean turned back to Sam with a confused face, but the younger hunter just shrugged and took off his boots and they both put their bags down and wandered into the front room, and the... singing, only got stronger.

S _how praise with your body, stand up, sing hallelujah_

_Hallelujah!_

  Dean raised an eyebrow. "...Cas...?"

_And if you can't stop shaking,_

_Lean back and let it move right through ya_

 Sam and Dean looked at each other before they headed to the kitchen. The smell of spices, like some sort of soup was stronger and Dean turned the corner and gasped. Sam's eyes went wide and he put a hand over his mouth...

S _ay your prayers,_

_Say your prayers,_

_Say yours prayers_

_Hallelujah!_

There he was... Castiel, post angel of the Lord... wearing a huge leg cast, no shirt, wearing Sam's headphones which we connected to his phone that was sticking out of his boyfriend's plaid p.j. pants... singing along with Panic! At The Disco, and swaying his hips back and forth as he stirred a pot of soup.

_My life started the day I got caught,_

_Under the covers with secondhand lovers,_

_Oh, tied up in pretty young things,_

_In a state of emergency,_

_Who was I trying to be?_

  Dean couldn't hold back his smile and watched his boyfriend with and a wonder stuck look in his eyes, while Sam was trying his best not to laugh. Knowing that if he did, Dean would kick his ass for laughing his baby.

  The older hunter raised his eyebrows... damn... Cas can sing?! "YOU CAN SING?!" Dean nearly screamed in shock. Castiel seemed like he was able to sing, like damn, he looked hot right now... hips swaying back and forth as he sung along to some song with his deep gravelly voice.

  The ex-angel spun around and his jaw dropped and eyes went wide as he saw the brother's standing there looked just as shocked as he was. "Oh my god-" He shocked out and pressed paused on the song and took of Sam's head phones. He blushed a tomato red and his eyes fell to the ground and his entire body burned with embarrassment...

  "I didn't know you could sing babe!" Dean smiled and walked over to him.

  "...I-I, thought y-you weren't going to be back... until tomorrow..." He stuttered.

  "We finished early." Sam took his hand away from his mouth.

  "Why didn't you tell me you could sing Cas?!"

  "Because... I-I can't..." Cas coughed and finally met his boyfriend's eyes. "I was just... just..."

  "Or that you could cook?!" Dean asked as he took a sip of the soup with a small spoon. "Damn Cas," Dean chuckled and wrapped Cas in his arms "I missed you."

  Castiel smiled and hugged back with his face still bright red. "I missed you too Dean."

  "How's your leg?" Sam asked trying to remind them he was still in the kitchen.

  "Uh," He looked down at it and shrugged one shoulder. "fine... I was 'dancing' with my cast on..."

  "Dancing?" Sam mocked with a teasing grin.

  Dean laughed as Cas blushed more and held out hobbled over to Sam. "Sorry... I was using your head phones... I hope you don't mind-"

  "Nah, it's cool." Sam waved a hand for Cas to hold onto them. "But their Skull Candy's.. don't break 'em!" Sam chuckled, and checked the stove clock. "Okay, I'm going shopping and I'll be back tonight, okay?" He looked over to Dean, who nodded and wrapped and arm around the ex-angel's waist and tugged him to his chest.

  "Your gonna sing more for me Cas..." Dean whispered and kissed his ear, Sam rolled his eyes and headed back to the front door. The ex-angel blushed and shivered as the hunter brushed small soft kisses against his neck.

  "Oh wait!" Castiel broke free and went over to the soup on the stove, he took a sip of it with a spoon and took a second before he turned off the burner and turned back to Dean. "It's ready... do you wanna try some?"

  Dean smiled and sat down at the table. "Hell yah."

  Cas smiled and set his phone and Sam's headphones down on the counter and filled a 2 bowls and set them down on the counter. And, as soon as Dean took a spoon full into his mouth, his eyes widen and he shoveled more into his mouth. "Jesus Cas! What is this?!'

  "Just home-made chicken noodle... it's nothing special..." He shrugged and Dean shook his head.

  "No, like this is really good!" After a few minutes, Dean had downed 2 bowls of his own and Cas filled up the sink with  water for the dishes. "Aw... c'mon babe... do the dishes later." He wined like a child and wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist. "Let's go get some ice-cream... or whatever... I'm sick of the bunker already."

  Castiel sighed and smiled when Dean rested his chin on the ex-angel's bare shoulder. "Fine, let me go get dressed then." He wiped off his hands and went upstairs to go get his black slacks and a loose Led Zeppelin t-shirt. when he came down the stairs, Dean smiled and they started to put their shoes on. "Where are we going?"

  "I dunno, walk till we find an ice-cream shop." Dean shrugged.

 

* * *

 

  Castiel yawned and Dean smiled taking grabbing his hand and they locked fingers. "You tired already babe? It's only like 9:30pm."

  The ex-angel shrugged and smiled kissing dean on the cheek. "Can we watch a movie when we get back to the bunker?"

  Dean chuckled and turned his head to place a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "Babe, we can do anything... but-"

  The ex-angel frowned. "'But' what?"

  "You have to sing for me." Dean grinned and Cas sighed loudly. 

  "Dean, I cannot sing." He stated seriously. "I was just..."

   "Just...?"

  "Just, I was just bored and my leg was numb so I was trying to move the blood around. That's it."

  "Still doesn't explain why you were singing babe." Dean wiggled his eyebrows and pressed his face into Cas' neck and kissed his and whispered sweet nothing's again his flash. 

  Castiel whimpered and playfully pushed Dean away. "Fine!"

  Dean pumped a fist into the air and smiled widely. 'My angel's gonna sing for me! Yes!"

 

* * *

 

  When they got back to the bunker, Cas quickly took off his shoes and went to his and Dean's shared room and plopped down on the bed. "My leg hurts..."

  Dean leaned on the door frame and smiled, he went over to the nightstand beside the bed and turned it on and went to his favorite station as he went over to Cas... as a slow love song came on.

  "This is a good song." Cas whispered with a smile as Dean took his hand and pulled his to his feet, the hunter tok of his jacket and wrapped an arm around his angel's waist and pulled him close to his chest.

  "Dance with me Cas...?" Dean whispered and blushed a little.

  The ex-angel smiled and put a hand on Dean's shoulder and they held hands and slowly began rocking together, about 30 seconds into the song and Chad Kroeger's voice fulled the room. The hunter pulled Cas closer and the ex-angel laid his head on Dean's shoulder and smiled and he began to sing along.

_Let's lock the door behind us,_

_They won't find us,_

_Make the whole world wait,_

_While we_

The hunter smiled at his boyfriend's voice and Cas pulled away and Dean twirled him.

_Dance around this bedroom,_

_Like we've only got tonight,_

_Not about to let you go until the morning light_

  Cas smiled when he saw Dean's face. "You have a beautiful voice angel." The hunter smiled and wrapped his arms around Cas's waist because the ex-angel's back was pressed against Dean's chest.

_You can be my whole world,_

_If I could be your Satellite,_

_Let's dance around this bedroom like tonight's our only night,_

_Dance around this room,_

_I'll be your Satellite,_

Castiel closed his eyes as he sung along with Chad Kroeger never missing a beat, Dean kissed his cheek as they swayed back and forth together more. Cas sighed and spun around and looked into the hunter's green eyes.

_Do you recall how long it must've been,_

_Since any doom,_

_Held only you and me,_

_Every song that sings about it,_

_Says that we can't live without it,_

_Now I know just what that really means,_

_Let's lock the door behind us,_

_They won't find us,_

_Make the whole world wait,_

_While we  
_

Dean smiled at the lyrics coming from Cas's voice, damn... he was good at singing. Slow and fast, he was always on time and could make his voice go high or low. And being Castiel, and having that already deep sexy gravelly voice was enough to make Dean close his eyes and sighed, listening more.

_Dance around this bedroom,_

_Like we've only got tonight,_

_Not about to let you go until the morning light_ ,

_You can be my whole world,_

_If I could be your Satellite,_

_Let's dance around this bedroom like tonight's our only night,_

_Dance around this room,_

_I'll be your Satellite,_

_Dance around this room,_

_I'll be your Satellite_

Dean couldn't hold back the tears any longer, he smiled with his eyes still closed and when he opened them, to his surprise...

  Cas had tears in his eyes too.

  The hunter smiled at him and kissed his happy tears away and pressed a kiss on his lips quickly and let him sing some more, Cas cupped Dean's cheeks and wiped his tears away with his thumbs and smiled warmly.

_Dance with me round the moon,_

_You and I every night,_

_Dance around this room,_

_I'll be your Satellite_  

  The more Cas sand the quicker Dean's eyes filled with tears of pure love and Castiel could only smile wider as he wiped them away.

  It was until Cas broke his singing and pressed a kiss on Dean's nose before whispering, "Why are you crying Dean?"

 "Because... Castiel I love you."

  Cas gasped and took in a deep breath before he threw his arms around Dean's neck as more tears fell. "I love you too Dean... I love you so much."

  They stayed like that until the song ended and Cas yawned, so they were getting ready for bed. Dean crawled under the covers and pulled them back so Cas could get in with him. Cas turned his back and switched off the lamp and smiled while Dean hugged him and kissed the back of his neck and his now bare shoulders. "Love you angel."

  "Love you more Dean." Cas chuckled and closed his eyes when Dean tossed the blanket around them pulled him closer to his chest.

  "Nah babe... I love you way more..." He whispered and kissed his neck again.

  "Thank you for loving me Dean." Cas whispered and turned to that their foreheads where touching and Dean was kissing Castiel's lips, eyes, forehead, and cheeks when his now favorite song came on.

   Cas chuckled at the totally chick-flick moment but sang along with John Francis Bongiovi {lead singer of Bon Jovi} anyway.

_It's hard for me to say the things,_

_I want to say sometimes,_

_There's no one here,  
_

_But you and me and that broken old street light,_

_Lock the door,_

_Leave the world outside,_

_All I've got to give to you,_

_Are these five words,_

_Thank you for lovin' me..._

Castiel continued to sing until he knew Dean was asleep in his arms... "I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked and dont forget to leave a kudo and a comment of what you thought :D thax for reading my bee bee's!! Turned out longer than ecpected... but yanna wat? Dont even worry about it, 's "G"


End file.
